


Some sort of rescue

by HDhq



Category: UP10TION, Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Human Trafficking, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDhq/pseuds/HDhq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino finds himself in the midst of a company much darker than anything he'd ever experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some sort of rescue

The past hours had strained Mino; he was exhausted, relieved and slightly anxious. One of the Reasons for this exhaustion was now sleeping soundly on his white sofa, tucked in tightly. The boys hair was still wet from the shower he took, a band-aid on his cheek and full bandages on his hands which had been wounded to the point of a possible infection. Mino's mind was spinning, what had he gotten himself into? Since the sun had almost risen fully he pulled the thick curtains, now standing restlessly in front of them, observing the sleeping boy. Less than twelve hours ago life seemed to be as easy as life could be, now having spiraled into something that was more or less (rather less) hilarious. Usually thinking back helped him seeing clearer, trying to remember where he went wrong, but today the wrongness felt omnipresent.

 

The first steps he took into those buildings had been wrong already, he should just have said no to this task right at the beginning. There was a bowl of fruit at the receptionists desk and thinking back, this portrait of harmlessness and ordinary hostelry should have been a hint of what would be to follow.

The young woman who had appeared behind the desk after a few minutes of waiting had seemed too nice in hindsight. Too correct, too careful to be as precise with her words as possible. Mino shuddered, as he thought of her now after having seen what had been behind that facade, almost disgusted about how anyone could smile and lie without blinking when behind their smile there was so much misery.

She hadn't been the one in charge though. Her job consisted of guiding people through the maze of corridors, leading deeper into the building. “We are pleased to meet you, finally. We would like to remind you of our house rules. No cameras, no cell phones or taping of any kind.”

She had taken his phone and actually searched his pockets. She had made him sign something that was to be "destroyed, burned in a furnace - it is just a reassurance. Just in case our Clients do say the wrong words at the wrong place." "Blackmailing each other doesn't make things easier", Mino had thought, but he'd kept quiet.

The reason he had been ordered to come here this evening was simple: illegal scheming in the midst of 'the city that belonged rightfully to the reign of the HD-company' (also not his words nor mindset, but he got payed for this, so it was alright with him). He followed the woman further, her ponytail happily swinging from side to side, while they stepped out of the building and into a different one, older and seemingly not for every guest.

And obviously also not for every employee. The smiley Young woman held the door open for him and let him into what seemed to be an old Office building. The door closed behind him, and although there was no apparent danger, Mino tensed up as he was welcomed by a pair that made him feel more than just a Little uneasy: a boy, about 18 years of Age, his see through shirt leaving him virtually topless and a girl, maybe a bit older, with a skirt so short, a belt might have covered more.

“Pleased to meet you. Would you follow us?” The boy's voice was deep and he sounded strained, deep eye bags revealing that he was tired, an omen of what people became after their drop in society. Mino swallowed and did as he was told, but this time the walk was compressed into a few steps. The following room was impressive. A gigantic chandelier split the room in half, where the original factory setting was accentuated by small groups of armchairs, canapes and high book shelves.

The most impressive and at the same time most disturbing fact, were the children positioned in the room like exhibits, at least a dozen, each of them with a collar around their Slim necks, tied to whatever they were sitting next to. They looked like dolls, the youngest maybe 12, the oldest not older than 19 years. Dolls which were about to be sacrificed maybe, to the uncanny sounds of an organ - this was the atmosphere, at least to Mino it felt like it.

“Finally you're here. I'd expected you to arrive sooner.” Mino jumped at the older man's voice, who was now closing the distance between them. He was middle aged and dressed to impress subtly; watch as expensive as Mino's whole outfit. At his words every sound in the room seemed to quiet down, his presence as effective as ear plugs. He was in charge.

"I suppose a man in your position will know how easily one can be delayed by unsuspected events." Mino had to focus to keep his voice calm. The man smiled an unreadable smile.

"The only things that prevent you from doing something, should be no less than a lacking organ or impending death."

After a powerful handshake they sat down at the nearest chairs, a low desk in front of them.

“First things first. I am not a man of many words, nor will I share too many words with you about this company. No one here would ever call themselves a victim.” Dark brown eyes and a wise smile were trying to convince him, hands resting in front of his stomach.

“Then at least explain your offer to me, otherwise I don't know why I should stay here in this room instead of being outside." The man leaned further back in his chair, grinning. "The offer is laid out, have a look around."

He did have a look around and every face he could see was emotionless, some slightly smiling with their eyes closed. The collars seemed tight, but besides the obvious strain there was no mark on them. Mino shivered, a chill running down his spine like a reverse orgasm.

With another quick glance at the man, he got up, slowly moving around the hall. He didn't have to feign interest, because looking at the children, in their calm apathy he had to start wondering - with a creeping fear - how they had gotten here and especially where they came from. "You're well organized, I can tell", he said, slightly turning his back to look at the head of this company.

Mino originally planned to sit down again when a movement on his left made him turn his head. A boy, dark haired, wearing a black collar which was tied to a tall, sturdy looking book shelve. His face was scrunched up and Mino wondered what was going on in his head, now walking in his direction.

The kid noticed him and looked up, catching his gaze and unlike the others, he held it, slowly getting up. Mino's step slowed down. "Sir", the Boy said "The chieftain of this madhouse will catch you and cook you" - he pulled his left sleeve back, revealing burn marks on his light Skin, "he tried cooking me, but it seems I wasn't delicious enough."

Mino had words prepared, but nothing came out as he inspected the wounds. Some were scarred already, making him wonder how long that boy had to endure this madness, frequently being tortured. The boy opened his mouth again, but suddenly everything had become a blur, two strong hands pulled him away harshly, a hand appearing over his mouth. “I am sorry. This one was not quite ready for customers, excuse me for a second.”

The once so collected manager image had made room to cruelty, grabbing the boy's ear harshly and dragging him away after he loosened his chain.

Mino watched as he pulled him off and shoved him into the arms of another man. The boy struggled and fought against the man holding him down, his angry screams muffled behind the big hand covering half of his face. "Take him to the small room", the Manager ordered coldly and Mino could not help but stare after him, body tensing, hands curling into fists.

“What are you going to do to him?” “We might consider giving the boy a little trim, something he will remember.” The man looked at his hands as if he was disgusted of what he had just touched before wiping them on his gilded pants. No one else seemed to have noticed the small ordeal that had happened, still staring blatantly ahead.

Mino was more shaken by the look of the boy being dragged off, his scars and his visible desperation than he thought would have possible. He had to calm his nerves somehow, or he would do something really inconsiderate. But the boy's comment despite his obvious fear kept returning to him, making him even insensitive to the miserable helplessness of the other children.

Reluctantly Mino sat down again, still staring to the place they dragged the boy away to. He felt helpless, not knowing what to do with his hands, like a lost octopus on dry land. “Please look at the others, I am sure we have someone according to your preferences.” There was another boy at an arms length away and a girl over at a couch.

The thought of actually taking one of those poor beings should not even have crossed his mind and the fact that it did made his heart rebel in embarrassment. But the Boy they had dragged off so violently did not leave his mind, not for one second during the next 30 minutes in which the Manager presented the other Boys and Girls to him. But then, after the seventh child had bowed to him, he had made a decision he knew he would regret and the moment he opened his mouth to pronounce it, he felt, a just punishment would have been to be hit by a bus and crashed into a river.

“Would you show me that boy again? The one from before.” The second the words left his mouth he bit his tongue; the original plan was to collect information, not get involved any further with these criminals. But his mind changed the operation to 'collect the boy who couldn't keep his mouth shut', a conceited thought of a hero in vain.

For a second, the manager's face actually displayed a sort of disdain but he regained his pokerface really quickly. "The Boy has been purchased by another Client and, as you can see, returned and since then - no, as long as I've known him - he's just been trouble." And then, like a commander-in-chief reciting his soldiers' misconducts, he gave a report on what problems the boy had caused for the Company - and in this way also to himself.

“See, we would prefer if you could chose someone different. Someone that would not cause you problems, so to speak.”

A simple bluff might convince him, and Mino had watched enough soap operas to know how to make himself seem like a villain.

“Oh, there would be no problem. Challenges are what keep me alive and entertained. Believe me when I say that I am experienced enough to deal with him.”

And then after a short break, he leaned over slightly and added: "Also according to your stories he should be able to endure quite a lot, which is what I'm looking for. So I hope you haven't been telling any lies."

The man nodded slightly, one hand rubbing his chin. “I see. If that is the case, take a second look at him. Please follow me.” This was working way too easily to be true. Mino followed him to a set of stairs at the far outer wall, leading down to a basement. “If you worry about his scars, we would like to inform you about some of our inventions. Scar ointments, plumping injections and even surgery, if you would like to spend more money on perfecting your investment.”

Something inside Mino twisted into a tight knot at those words - "Investment", as if he was to buy a robot, a machine. And this thought made him shiver even more - he actually was to buy a human being, a Boy who's been abandoned hurt and had the bad luck to be picked up by people who apparently thought themselves omnipotent. "Shouldn't damaged goods be refunded by the seller?"

“Not if these damages are what you are looking for. He is resistant. Durable. Has been tested by us.” The man grinned at his own words, a mind so twisted that he probably believed that this was true. Once again Mino's mind wandered to the boy, nervously playing with one of his small earrings – a nervous habit. “Please tell me how I will be able to take him home. He is resistant and I don't want him to throw a fit in the car.”

The Manager lead him out of the large hall, through various corridors which got darker and duller the further they got and eventually down a flight of stairs. Mino couldn't say he was surprised - where else should you put someone who was causing trouble if not the basement? "We can hand him over to your custody in almost any state, whatever it is you prefer."

“I'd like to take him home as soon as possible.” The boy was lying on the floor of a cell, perhaps unconscious, tied to a metal pole. “Wake up, your new uncle is here.” He only started moving when the manager kicked his side, coughing.

Mino had to suppress the urge to punch the man senseless, swallowing as much of his anger as was possible and pushed past him, into the room. This would be quite an expensive crime he was about to commit - upper class sins were the darkest, really. Without taking his eyes off the boy, who was trying to sit up, he asked: "Is it possible to see how he acts when I'm alone with him - 5 minutes would be sufficient."

And so they left them alone with a nod and a “Whatever you wish, Sir.”. He sat down on the cold tiles across from him, not leaving the boy's eyes for any second, who was now wiping his bangs out of his eyes, hands scraped bloody. “Those men and women are disgusting and obnoxious assholes. And the biggest ox is now in this room, and that is you, if you think that I will ever belong to you.”

'I would say the exact same thing if I was in your position and in fact I said similar things although I never was as far down as you are now.' Was what he wanted to say, but he could not have said one word to save his life. He just kept his gaze on the boy, on whose cheeks he could see the light red trail of dried tears, ocher stains of sand of the floor he'd been pushed onto and a still yellow, still forming bruise beneath his left eye.

 

“I swear, I will kill you if you touch me.” The boy was shivering, although he tried to threaten the man who was willing to buy him; an understandable move. “How long have u been here for?” The boy answered reluctantly. “I don't know. The other man bought me in October, but returned me some time before Christmas, after I...”

He stopped, as if he'd forgotten who he was talking to and had just remembered. He tried to back of, but he gave up, face scrunching up in pain, his hands coming up to cover his eyes. The odds hadn't been in his favor and at least in this moment, Mino forgot his doubts about his doubtful decision and got up to call for the manager.

 

 

The boy sat in the backseat of Mino's car as they were driving trough the dark. He was tied up properly, unable to move. Against the managers will, Mino had taken his mask off, allowing him to speak and thus buying a small piece of trust. He hoped that he boy would speak up, talk about where he was from, his origin, and maybe how he came to be a slave of this kind.

 

But until now he hadn't said a word. Mino asked him if he wanted to eat something, anything - just tell me, what you want, whatever- but the boy had just shaken his head. So now, after Mino had taken off the bonds that had been restraining him, the boy was fast asleep, although it did not seem to be a sound sleep.

He twitched at the sound of Mino sitting down in an armchair, bandaged hands slightly covering his face as if he expected to be hit. To be honest, Mino had no idea what to do with him. He could properly nurse the boy back to health, oil his wounds with medication and then let him lose on the world.

But the way the boy flinched at each and every noise, Mino's steps on the wooden floor, the faint sound of a passing car, he could not imagine him to be alone too soon. And then there was another thought, a thought Mino did not want to allow himself: somewhere deep down, he did not want to let him go.

 


End file.
